Matsu Fumiyo
Matsu Fumiyo was a bushi of the Lion Clan. Station Fumiyo had joined the Lion armies under Matsu Sakaki's command after her gempukku. In 1165 she was involved in the defense of the City of the Rich Frog during the War of the Rich Frog. The March Begins, by Brian Yoon Thoughts about marriage Fumiyo had no thoughts for marriage. War, bushido, and serving her daimyo were the only matters on her mind. Despite it, she was embarrased if someone remined her about the handsome young Akodo Sadahige. Yoshino's Vow In 1169 Fumiyo was present at Shiro Matsu in the Matsu Yoshino's vow to assault Shiro Moto in one year's time, which would be known as the march to Shiro Moto. Yoshino boasted that he would personally kill the Khan Moto Chagatai. One Year, by Rusty Priske March to Shiro Moto Fumiyo was under the order of the officer Akodo Hachigoro. A Tale of Bushido, by Brian Yoon When the march to Shiro Moto began the Lion generals intended to sweep past the Unicorn defenses and establish a foothold within their lands that would be ready when spring began. In the first skirmish against the Junghar, Shinjo Shono set fire the battlefield. The Unicon had slathered oil onto that section of the field which caught the flame, that missed Fumiyo by mere inches. Before the oil fire could spread, the fires abruptly disappeared in a sudden cyclone of flowing air, summoned by Kitsu. The Lion had broken through the traps and evaded the ambush, so the Unicorn retreated. Watarimono is seized The commander of her unit, Akodo Bakin, told Fumiyo he had sent words to his superiors of her valor in combat. Bakin sent Hachigoro's unit to scout the small village of Watarimono. The Lion confirmed it had been abandoned by the Unicorn to avoid the death of the peasants living there. Kensaki, a ronin who were with them, disobeyed a direct order from his longtime friend and superior Bakin and was executed. Sneak attack In winter 1169 Sadahige saved the life of the command group of the Lion army at Watarimono and readied the Lion army against a Unicorn sneak attack. Matsu Fumiyo arrived to save Sadahige's life, and Bakin thanked his bravery. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Shogun's army In 1170 Fumiyo entered the command group of Shogun Moto Jin-sahn as liaison to the Lion forces. Her first duty was to join the Shogun with the twelve legions the Lion lent him for a secretive mission ordered by the Empress Iweko I. They would enter the Shinomen Forest to get rid of the tainted Spider Clan. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Shinomen Burns The Spider set to fire the Shinomen to cover their escape and the Unicorn Guards were attacked by goblins and Lost. The arrival of the forces led by Moto Najmudin and Fumiyo turned the tide back against the Spider for a moment, until Isawa Fosuta, the Onyx Champion, appeared. Najmudin was struck down by the magics of the former Phoenix inquisitor, while he was fighting Daigotsu Junichi. The timely arrival of the Phoenix led by Isawa Mizuhiko made Fosuta to fled, and the rain the shugenja summoned saved three quarters of the forest. Fumiyo managed to kill Junichi. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer War of Honor Bayushi Saka and Bayushi Hikoko provoked a conflict Welcome Home (War of Honor flavor) with the Lion. War Encampment (War of Honor flavor) The Scorpion had attacked an Imperial ambassadorship caravan Imperial Ambassadorship (War of Honor flavor) near a Crane village, and the assailants had planted a dagger Border Village (War of Honor flavor) with the Matsu mon. Matsu Sakaki (War of Honor flavor) Saka considered Akodo Dosei a straight-laced buffoon who had no inkling what was really going on there. By the time he realized it, it would all be over. Bayushi Saka (War of Honor flavor) Fumiyo considered a blasphemy that a Lion's blade was found at the scene of a crime. A Samurai's Soul (War of Honor flavor) The Dragon revealed the truth, however, and the Scorpion were exposed. Akodo Dosei (War of Honor flavor) A Lion army was given an opportunity to avenge a debt of honor. Relentless Conviction (War of Honor flavor) The Phoenix meddled to stop the fight among both clans, Agasha Gifu (War of Honor flavor) as well as the Dragon. Togashi Chiko (War of Honor flavor) It was a dispute between two clans, with two more involved in a misguided attempt to mediate. Settling the Homeless (War of Honor flavor) Disagreements between the clans caused great chaos and discord, but the situation ultimately benefited the Imperial families in one way or another, Ramifications (War of Honor flavor) and they had permitted the war to begin, as they provided the Scorpion the planted item. Bayushi Hirose (War of Honor flavor) Destroyer War In 1171 the Shogun's forces resumed the seek for Spider and joined the Crab in the opening phase of the Destroyer War. Later the Empress Iweko I commanded to left the conflict, to seek the man called Daigotsu. The Third Front, by Rusty Priske In 1172 the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hagio met Fumiyo and told he would enter the war taking the control of the Lion forces in the area. Fumiyo had to follow Jin-sahn as his retinue. Scenes from the Empire, Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon They departed to Crab lands to replace the Unicorn forces when news arrived that Matsu Youko, placed at the rear with the wagon supply, was under attack of Plague Zombies. A large force of plague zombies awaited them near the Scorpion lands. Fumiyo marched forward while Hagio went to aid Youko. No Rest, by Brian Yoon Officer The shogun placed her as a commander after the death of the previous one, with Kaiu Futaro as her second. In 1173 the Shogun ordered to Fumiyo to commandeer any currently unassigned units and consolidate at Kyuden Ashinagabachi to establish a major defensive stronghold there. During his journey she met Doji Jun'ai, the Keeper of Water. Her unit had been wiped out when she was on courier mission, and joined Fumiyo. Jun'ai informed that while searching for survivors she had found a letter which spoke of a conspiracy to allow Kyuden Ashinagabachi to fall to the forces of Kali-Ma as a message to the Mantis for their impertinence. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Paneki's Disgrace After the end of the Destroyer War in 1173 Fumiyo was tasked to scoure the Lion lands and destroy every last remnant of the undead creatures, and she was aided by Hida Demopen. At the end of 1175 no more undead were found and Demopen departed toward the Scorpion Wall. Paneki's Disgrace had managed to fled, and no tracks of the creature were noticed. The Life of the Warrior, by Brian Yoon Death The exact fate of Fumiyo was unknown but she was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes External Links * Matsu Fumiyo (The Truest Test) * Matsu Fumiyo Exp (The Dead of Winter) Category:Lion Clan Members